1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a duplex-printing mechanism.
2. Related Art
The image forming apparatus having a duplex-printing mechanism generally includes an image forming unit configured to form an image on a sheet such as a paper, a switchback mechanism configured to switchback the sheet discharged from the image forming unit, and a retransporting unit configured to transport the sheet switched back by the switchback mechanism toward an inlet port of the image forming unit.
A known retransporting unit includes a first transporting roller and a second transporting roller arranged along the direction of transport of the sheet, and a belt configured to be entrained about a rotating shaft of the first transporting roller and a rotating shaft of the second transporting roller to transmit a drive force from the first transporting roller to the second transporting roller.
In the case of the image forming apparatus having a duplex-printing capability, a retransporting unit is needed to be provided. Therefore, the height of the image forming apparatus becomes great.